La bataille
by MauKokolytz
Summary: OS. Renly rentre au camp après une longue bataille, et retrouve Loras dans son lit.


**Pairing: Renly/Loras**

**Rating: M**

**Spoiler: Aucun spoiler**

**Disclaimer: Ga****me of Thrones ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas. (Dommage... :c)**

**Voilà, c'est mon premier OS, je débute, et j'aimerais avoir vos avis, vos commentaires, savoir si ça vous plaît etc... Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes, la grammaire n'as jamais été vraiment mon fort aha... Bref, bonne lecture!**

**OS – LA BATAILLE.**

Après une longue bataille qui avais durée des jours durant, et pendant laquelle il n'avais pu prendre contacte avec son peuple resté des kilomètres à l'arrière pour surveiller le campement, Renly revint au camp, accompagné de ses survivants et d'une petite poignée de personnes de l'autre camp, qu'il avait fait prisonniers.

Le campement se dessinant sur l'horizon, Renly fit passer sa monture au galop, et se jeta a corps perdu vers les kilomètres de terrains boueux qui le séparais de ses hommes. Ou plutôt, de son homme. Depuis son départ pour la bataille, jusqu'à l'instant présent, les seules pensées de Renly, hormis la bataille qu'il menait, avais été dirigé vers un seul homme. Cet homme qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher depuis qu'il l'avais vu combattre dans une des joutes qu'avait organiser son défunt père, cet homme qui lui avait redonné l'espoir de pouvoir s'asseoir un jour sur le Trône de Fer, cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais trahit, cet homme qui lui était loyale depuis leurs première rencontre, cet homme qu'il voulait rendre heureux, cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Loras.

Au loin, il commençait a entendre les acclamations du peuple lui faisant face, plus il avancait et plus les cris de joies et les pleures s'intensifiaient, il s'arrêta alors a quelques mètres de l'attroupement, le silence se fit et il débuta un court discours.

"Mon chère peuple, que je suis heureux de vous revoir! La bataille fut longue et meurtrières, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes, mais nous avons remporté notre honneur, bientôt ce royaume sera notre, les persécutions de ser Joffrey cesseront, nous pourrons enfin vivre une vie libre, et heureuse. Je serais votre roi, et je vous respecterai. Je ferais en sorte d'être juste. Le roi Joffrey a sévi assez longtemps, il faut absolument le faire tomber. Je n'y arriverais pas sans vous. Vous seul pouvaient m'aider. Au risque de votre vie et de la mienne, unissons nous, et gagnons la guerre!"

Renly fut acclamé par touts ses chevaliers, par leurs familles, leurs femmes, leurs enfants, qui les avaient suivi tout au long de leurs nombreuses batailles, restant au camp pour aider, trouver de quoi manger, nourrir le feu et le betaille. Ils n'en seraient vraiment pas là sans eux.

"Veuillez m'excuser, je suis exténué, je vais maintenant allez me reposer dans mes appartements." Renly descendit alors de son cheval, fit un signe de la tête a son écuyer qui s'empressa d'aller l'attacher avec les autres, près du campement. Il se mit alors a marcher jusqu'à sa tante, croisant en chemin quelques chevaliers avec qui il échangea quelques mots sur la bataille. Puis il arriva à destination. Il resta debout devant une bonne minute, puis ouvrit les rideaux. Son regard passa alors la petite chambre au peigne fin, puis s'arrêta sur le lit. Son cœur se gonfla, et sa respiration cessa.

Loras étais là, nu, endormis sur son lit. Un sourire sans fin vu alors le jour sur le visage de Renly. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour réveillé une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il avança jusqu'au lit, et s'assit dessus. Puis il passa une de ses mains dans la chevelure doré de Loras, et chuchota a son oreille.

"Boucle d'or...Eh...Loras"

Le blond grogna, se retourna complètement le dos, dévoilant alors son entière nudité, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux

"Que celui qui ose perturber mon somm..RENLY?!"

Renly rit doucement en voyant Loras rougir de la tête au pieds et essayer tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité a l'aide des draps.

"Loras, Loras, Loras... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois dans cette tenue vous savez." Dit Renly en lançant un sourire au blond.

"Je...Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû accaparer vos appartement de cette façon en votre absence, mais la bataille fût si longue que..."

"Que quoi? Je vous ai manqué?" répondit alors le futur Roi.

Loras se pris alors une soudaine passion pour les rideaux de la tente, les observant, les sondant, tout en espérant disparaître de ce pétrin. Il se leva et commença alors a se rhabiller quand Renly lui saisie le poignet.

"Vous m'avez manqué."

Loras ébahit ne répondit pas. Pour lui, il n'étais qu'un chevalier, un Tyrell tout de même, mais un vulgaire chevalier. Il pensé qu'il n'étais qu'une distraction, qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre, avec qui il aimé avoir des rapport plus "poussé".

Alors pourquoi diable lui disait-il qu'il lui avait manqué? Loras n'eut pas le tant de le lui demandé que déjà une paire de lèvres s'étaient déposé sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la douce sensation des lèvres chaude de Renly sur sa peau.

Dès lors, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il envoya au diable toutes ses questions qui lui taraudais l'esprit. Tout ce a quoi il pensée a présent, c'était son envie d'avoir Renly plus proche de lui. Son envie de l'avoir en lui.

Renly tira Loras vers lui, et l'allongea sur le lit, puis il se mit a califourchon sur son bassin. Leurs lèvres ne faisais plus qu'une, c'est a peine si ils prenaient le temps de respirer. Leurs corps ondulais l'un contre l'autre. Puis Loras agrippa les fesses de son roi de ses mains, et maugréa:

"Renly.. S'il vous plaît..."

Renly esquissa un sourire, comprenant ce que son beau chevalier lui demander. Mais il n'allais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulais tout de suite. Non, il allais s'amuser un peu.

"Que veux-tu Loras?"

"Je... Hmm..."

"Je veux te l'entendre dire."

Loras ne pouvant plus se retenir, et ne pouvant plus tenir tête au petit jeu de son amant, amena ses lèvres vers son oreille, et lui chuchota:

"Prenez moi. Prenez moi jusqu'à ce que vous n'en puissiez plus. Jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne fasse plus qu'un. Je vous veux maintenant Renly. S'il vous plaît."

Il ne fallait pas plus le prier. Renly enleva sa chemise, aidé par les mains de Loras, puis ses bottes et son pantalon, et jeta le tout par-dessus le lit. Il se remit au dessus de son amant et lui tendit sa mains. Le blond compris le message, et mit trois des ces doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant le plus possible et par la même occasion, excitant son chère roi. Quand cela fût terminé, Renly descendit sa mains a l'entrée de son blond, le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis il lui donna un tendre baiser pendant que ses doigts essayais de le détendre. Une fois ceci fait, Renly retira ses doigts, retourna doucement son tendre amant sur le ventre, et entra lentement mais sûrement en lui.

Loras se sentais enfin complet. Il laissa tout son bonheur et son excitation s'échapper de son corps par le biais de gémissement terriblement excitant. Renly donnais des coups de butoirs de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus profond. Il ne le ménageais pas, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le feu entre ses reins le rendait complètement fou, il perdais pied, et il adorais ça. Dans ces moment là, Loras se sentais plus important pour le brun, il savais qu'il étais le seul chevalier avec qui il avais des rapport si... profond. Il aurais aimée que son amant lui dise qu'il l'aime, il l'imaginé tout le temps. Et cette fois ci il l'entendit même. Son esprit lui joué définitivement de mauvais tour.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que les deux amant atteigne le septième ciel. Presque ensemble. Presque comme une seule personne. Presque comme des âmes sœur.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Loras avais découvert que ses sentiments pour son roi n'était plus celui qu'il devait avoir. Car même si Renly couchais avec lui, Loras savait que pour son roi, tout ceci n'était que du sexe. Et c'était le cas. Mais alors pourquoi il n'arrivais plus a penser a autres choses qu'à lui? Pourquoi quand il fermé les yeux, son visage prenait place derrière ses paupières? Pourquoi quand son roi partait a une bataille, en le laissant a l'arrière, Loras sentait quelque chose se briser en lui? Pourquoi il avait si peur qu'il ne revienne pas? Ce n'étais pas la peur de perdre son futur roi qui le terrifié, ce n'étais pas non plus la peur qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir sur le Trône s'il tombait au combat, non. C'était la peur de le perdre lui. De perdre une des seule personne qui comptait pour lui. De perdre Renly.

Il pensa a tout ça et se disant que ce sentiment qui le submergé n'étais sûrement pas réciproque, il se leva et tenta vainement de se rhabiller. Une main sur son poignet l'en empêcher. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux de son roi. Il avais l'air surpris.

"Il y a autre chose que je puisse faire sir Renly?"

Et là Renly paru encore plus surpris. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Il se dit qu'il avais peut-être reçu un choque pendant la bataille et qu'il étais un peu sonné. Puis il enfila sa chemise. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lacer son col, qu'il étais déjà sur le lit, le brun l'avait tirer dessus et s'était penché sur lui.

"Tu ne m'as donc pas entendu?" demanda doucement Renly, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du entendre, sir?" Répondit froidement Loras.

"Je t'ai fait un aveu. Pendant tout ça, je t'ai dit quelque chose Loras. Tu n'as donc rien a me répondre? Tu ne me gifle même pas?"

Loras était perdu, il n'avait pourtant rien entendu... Il essaya de se rappeler si son roi lui avait avouer quelque chose pendant l'acte, mais ce ne fût pas chose aisée. Puis Loras ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdit. Son cœur s'emballait.

"Je n'ai donc pas rêver...?" murmura-t-il plus pour lui même.

"Non. Tu n'as pas rêver. Je t'ai bien dit ces mots, et je te les redirais mille fois encore s'il le fallait. Tu sais, pendant cette bataille, j'ai vu la mort en face, un de nos ennemie m'a fait tomber de mon cheval, et était sur le point d'abattre sa hache dans ma poitrine. Et tu sais a quoi j'ai pensé? Tu sais quel aurais été ma dernière pensée si il m'avais eu? Toi. C'est a toi que j'ai pensé. Pas au Trône, pas à ma femme, non. Je me suis demandé qui aller te protéger si je n'étais plus là. Je me suis dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir, que je ne pourrais plus sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, ta peau se frotter contre moi. Et là j'ai réalisé combien je t'aimais. J'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit..."

Loras étais bouche-bée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses sentiments étais partagé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Renly puisse lui dire toute ses choses. Il était véritablement choqué. Son expression effraya le brun, qui se dit que peut-être son chevalier ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. Peut-être même qu'il repartirait a Haut-Jardins, et là, il prit peur. Il se faisait tout pleins de films dans sa tête, s'imaginant Loras le laissant seul. Et son cœur se brisais à chaque seconde qui passait.

"Je t'aime."

Renly, perdu dans son esprit, n'entendit même pas les paroles du blond. Il était comme déconnecté.

"JE T'AIME" cria alors Loras, pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

Cette fois le brun avant entendu. Oh ça oui. Et il put enfin se remettre a respirer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et doucement un énorme sourire prit place sur ces lèvres charnues. Il demanda a Loras de répéter. Et celui ci le fit. Il le lui redemanda, et il le re-dit encore une fois. Il sauta sur les lèvre de son amour, et lui exprima toute sa joies dans un doux baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes. Ils se sentaient au paradis l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis Renly s'éloigna, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit:

"Je t'aime aussi, Loras Tyrell."


End file.
